


snoozie

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: nothing rly happens but it’s cute lmaoTaemin takes half a step in, hesitates, and steps out, closing the door to just a crack.“Uh, knock knock,” he says.tungletwitter poll





	snoozie

The colors of the game on Jonghyun’s phone are kind of starting to blur out of focus, but that’s okay. It’s just a block organization game and he’s miles away from playing as well as he did when he got his high score. He blinks sleepily as he thumbs shapes into places where they fit, checking his notifications every now and again and swiping them away when they’re nothing important.

He’s getting kind of hungry, maybe, but he’s also relaxed and content to just lie here in bed on his phone. Maybe if his tummy starts grumbling at him he’ll get up and look for something to eat. In the meantime, he wiggles a little bit to the side so the sun peeping in through the sliver in his curtains is out of his eyes.

While he’s poking through the settings of the game to give it a nicer color palette, the doorknob of his room starts jiggling. He blinks slowly and looks over; Taemin opens the door.

Then Taemin takes half a step in, hesitates, and steps out, closing the door to just a crack.

“Uh, knock knock,” he says. Jonghyun rolls his eyes. Better late than never, he guesses.

“Yeah,” he says, and Taemin opens the door again. This time he shuts it behind him as he yawns into his hand. Jonghyun thought he was napping on the couch, but maybe not. Or, maybe yes, he thinks as Taemin shuffles up to the bed. In the darkness his black hair is mussed and his eyes are droopy and there’s pillow lines on his cheek.

“Hi,” Taemin mumbles, and crawls onto the bed with Jonghyun. He fits himself between Jonghyun’s legs, lifts the hem of his shirt, wiggles his head and torso under there, and lies down all comfy. Jonghyun hears him sigh contentedly and feels the warm puff of air on his chest as Taemin nuzzles his skin. A hand paps his right boob softly and a finger boops his nipple. “Night night,” Taemin mumbles next.

Jonghyun snorts softly, lifting one hand to pap Taemin’s head through his shirt. Alright then. His favorite bub wanted to migrate from napping on the couch to napping inside of his shirt. He can’t complain.

He looks back to his phone, sleepily playing his app with one hand and gently petting Taemin’s head with the other. He’ll get food later, when his rumbly tummy wakes up Taemin.

**Author's Note:**

> #forever ago i made an au where where taem liked to squish himself inside of jonghyuns shirts   
> #and now we here   
> #jong plays his game and taem drools on his chest and when jongs tummy starts getting rumbly taem wakes up   
> #and they go out and get food and do sleepy smiles at each other   
> #its Good


End file.
